Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory
is the third game in the Hyperdimension Neptunia series. It's also said to be the final game of the Saga, but not the series itself. It's set to be released on August 30th 2012 in Japan. Storyline Set during 1989, it takes place in an alternate continuity where Planeptune is a small country, Lowee as a Japanese styled area and Leanbox as an invading overseas country. Lastation still being an area connected with Planeptune. Neptune is thrown into this continuity and embarks her adventure to get back. Because this is not her world, she is not in charge of Planeptune; a new character called Iris Heart is. Characters The original Goddesses from the first game are set to return, along with their little sisters who serve no real purpose in the main storyline, but will return as allies. A scan features Nepgear landing on top of Noire and she is in her mk2 outfit as well. This could hint she, like Neptune, was sent back in time, however it has not been translated. Probably Neptune was back in time from fallen in the sky. Two new Hearts are introduced in the game too. One is Iris Heart, the new CPU of Planeptune and Yellow Heart, who may or may not be an antangonist, as she keeps appearing to cause trouble for the main group. Falcom return in this game, however she is a much younger version. The CPU Sisters do make a return and are playable. However it is not know how they are involved in the story. Also Compa and IF are in the game as babies, along with a new baby PC. However, it is know that they will be shown growing up so they may join later in the game. Two brand new personified video game publishers are introduced like Idea Factory based IF and Compile Heart based Compa. One is Marvelous-chan, (see image below) based on the company Marvelous AQL, publishers of Rune Factory and the Senran Kagura games which in turn is what Marvelous is based on. The other is Broccoli-chan based on the visual novel. She seems to be based on the series Di Gi Charat. A third mascot character was announced based on the company CyberConnect 2 developers of the .Hack series and the Naruto: Ultimate Storm series. She seems to be based on the . Hack series (with a bit of Naruto mixed in). Another Character based on Mages company, Mages was also shown in the concept art but it is not known if she will in the game or will be a DLC, similar to RED. Trivia *The characters are able to jump unlike the first and second game. *The game has an achievement system for things like number of jumps, damage taken, and so forth. Unlike most other games, each one has a small but immediate benefit usually a stat boost. For example, "Total damage taken" achievements award max HP boosts. Gallery Please see Neptunia V (images) for more images. Sitemap *Seven Sages External Links * An announcement article. * Official Japanese site * Neptune V opening Category:Game Category:Media Category:Neptunia V